Melody of Elemia: Dance of Lance and Scythe
by Centurious The Azure
Summary: A 400 year old war, a mysterious doohicky that saved the world, and genocidal maniac Reyvatiel. On this mission, Lyner might need a bit more back up. The Calvery turns out to be more trouble than they're worth. AU MxSxL OCxAxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Melody of Elemia: the Dance of Lance and Scythe**

**Prolouge: A New Beginning**

_Long ago, in a land where the green earth still teemed with life and the oceans blue sparkled, there existed people. People who were just like you and me. Of many shapes, many sizes, many dreams, many desires, many beliefs. They grew old, lived many years. Found the joy of living and discovered the depths of dispair. Died defeated and lived victoriously. Like the infinite stars hanging in the night sky... Some flickered out quickly, many just burnt out after years. No matter who they were: rich or poor, beautiful or ugly, just or unjust, faithful or unfaithful... all fell to the ground to rest within the womb of mother Ar Ciel forever more. Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes. Their fall from grace sustained the world. From within the ashes, others rose like a phoenix to live in their place. Those scions made the same mistakes. Fell just the same. The lucky ones, the ones who tamed the lion of destiny, broke the cycle. Changed the world for the better or worse. Either way, they were remembered by the ones who came afterwards. Though their light faded, the resonsance they left behind stayed with the people. The legends created in honor of those lost souls helped them ascend above the grave and shine once more above us as stars in the sky. Creating tapestries in sky. The constalations are the legends left behind by our precursors. Though people may forget about them in time, the stars hanging above us are always there. Ready to share their tales with those who are willing to listen. _

_This, my children, is one of those forgotten stories. Gather around the fire, bask in the brillance, and make yourselves comfortable. For this shall be a long tale. Where shall I begin...?_

_Humanity has always had a curiousity about it. They cannot seem to be satisfied with what they have. They lust after what they could have even if they already possess great wealth. It is alright to want more. It's the basic function of life to desire a more comfortable existance. There is a difference between wanting and guttonous consumption. That greed eventually becomes a beast of unending hunger. A void of endless nothing. It will not stop until it has destroyed everything in pursuit of satisfaction. _

_Humanity became such a beast. It hacked, tore, and clawed through the earth. Leaving it a scarred and tattered body. The beast of never ending possiblities thirsted after its meal. It drank from the oceans, in one single gulp, the oceans once abundant with life became vast deserts. With the water of life gone, everything began to wither and die. It was a slow, painful death. No hope seemed present. Even the gods seemed to have turned their backs on their creations. Beyond help, the only thing to be done was wait. Watch the last sands of time silently clink at the bottom of the hourglass. _

_Or so it seemed. The architects of the world's demise also would become its savior. Those few who stood up, opposed human nature, and flew like hawks above the gluttonous horde had a solution. A plan to restore the mother earth to her former glory. The great powers of humanity all came together with their greatest minds. For the first time in human history, all were united for one singular cause. All the killing and chaos had stopped miraculously. Just by knowing the innate nature of humanity, one might've thought this impossible. One might suppose impossible circumstances bred strange alliances. Alliances gave birth to hope. Hope grew up to inspire the people. _

_The new hope appeared in the form of three new lives. These new life forms who became known as the Trio. Humanity abandoned by its own creators themselves became as gods themselves through the Trio's birth. Creation of living breathing beings was only supposed to have been within the power of the great pantheon. No longer was that the case. One might expect retaliation, no such thing happened. If there was one admirable thing about the humans, it was when they did something they acted quickly and without sense of mercy. In conjunction with the creation of the Trio, the three great spires were irrected. Countless years, lives, and resources were spent to build the towers. In the shadow of their completion, these great lances sprang up from the Earth to pierce the skies. Announcing the dominence of humanity the new rulers of the heavens. The heart of gods had been perforated. If their plan succeeded, the final nail in their coffins would be pounded in with one final strike. _

_With the everything finally in place, the Trio and their towers were ready. The Trio created by the humans were not mere mortals. These artificial beings were made to be perfect in every way. Their power was unrivaled. Their beauty was unmatched. Their lives were unlimited by the confines of age. These girls, once they were connected to their respective spires, would become goddesses. Their lives became one with the towers just as the towers would be connected with them. Every facet of the tower became an extention of the Goddesses. The power it generated made them omnipotent. The many eyes it had made them omniscient. Just as quick as lightning they could be present anywhere with just a thought. In every aspect, they'd become just as powerful as the supposed gods who created Ar Ciel. The challenge to their authority was plain. No one god showed to take it up._

_The hopes and dreams of all life rested on their shoulders. Such weight was unbearable burden for anyone to have. Mortal or deity. One couldn't fathom the pressure they felt. This operation on the planet was do or die. If one thing were to go wrong, it surely would mean the true end. There was no turning back. Years of preporation, lives sacrificed meant they couldn't simply sit around. Regret, doubt, my children... are poisons. Let it linger inside you for too long and it will blacken your soul. Throw you into into an abyss of between what could have been and what is. When you see your chance, let not those chains bind you to the floor. Break those self imposed bindings. Step forward, take the plunge. For falling is the only way you will learn how to fly. _

_Fly is exactly what they did. Those goddesses through the power bestowed upon them spread their wings. The entire world came under their protective embrace. They whispered to the earth caring reassurances. Sang loving songs into the ears of the children of the great mother. Coaxing them to wake up after a long, long slumber. Emerald Grass once again sprouted from the barren land. The Azure Seas cooled the throat of the parched infinite deserts. The winds of the once poisoned skies no longer were lonely, tortured howls of a dying world. Now they were playful, warm whispers dancing through the restored forests. The four winds had just one simple thing to say: thank you. Even though humanity was nature's destroyer, it was also its savior. They'd done wrong, surely. But, the fact that they tried to make things right trumped all. Success over death. Over the final curtain call. The great stage could once again host a full cast of actors. This one story has a happy result. It's just the one thread of many weaving a single complex tapestry together. The first act, if you will, has come to a close. The next is..._

X.X.X

"That's enough for tonight..."

The storyteller's eyes flickered towards the darkness. A figure half shrouded in shadow and light, the edges of a beautiful face came into her vision. Somewhere in her twenties, she was tall and elegant woman. Long sky blue hair fell down her shoulders shone like a glittering water fall in the radience. Ends of it curled like tiny drills, giving her greater distrinction. Her steel gray eyes had a certain hardness to them, hinting at a difficult life beyond the glamorous her appearance. She may've been a woman of great beauty on the surface, but the storyteller knew all too well about the warrior beneath. This was the wilderness was her home away from home. A place beyond the cold, artificial tower she hailed from. The great spire of Ar tonelico was been where she was born. Still, she prefered the warmth of a summer's day on the lower world to the constant mountain air of Platina. The cool wind blew through her hair, shifting the hair silky blue hair to the side and back. Rather than twist her face in annoyance of the mess it created with her long locks, her face curled into a glad smile. As if the wind had told her a bit of good news. A bundle of kindle under one arm, and a hatchet held loosely in the other hand. The bounty of her venture into darkness reaped much good fortune. The fire was sure not to go hungry tonight.

"Besides," She jested, gesturing casually with her axe. "I hardly think these kids understood half of what you said. Your stories can be so long and drawn out..." She dropped the bundle plus cutting tool with a slight clatter and sat down on the dewy grass relaxed like. All cares she had drained away from her. She stretched and yawned. "Y'see..." She grinned toothly, not bothering to hide her yawn. "I wasn't here and you're putting me to sleep already!"

"Nuh-uh!" A tiny voice interjected pointedly. Raising a slight hand in defiance. The little girl behind that confident voice smiled big. The jade green eyes she had twinkled like stars with intelligence and exuberence. The twin black braids her hair were put into seemed to bounce as an extension of her energy. "I understood plenty of it, Auntie Cathy!"

"Of course you did, Misha..." The woman, despite the flatness of her voice, looked at the young girl fondly. "You are the resident genius among the young'uns. I wish mine were that smart."

"Hey!" Another young voice rang out angrily. Just plain peeved face glared daggers. A boy of ten years of age spat. His dark hair was long and wild mane that jut out every which way. Dark blue eyes were filled with some disdain. His wild look made him seem as if he belonged to the forest. It wasn't easy to discern that he was her son by looks alone. Maybe he just took after his father? "We're just as smart as her!" He nudged girl sleeping on his shoulder awake. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily. Not quite knowning what was happening. "Aren't we, Lexi?"

"I don't care..." She murmured tiredly, rubbing the sleep from her steely gray blue eyes. "Let me sleep, Xander." The girl latched onto her brother's arm. She again buried her head into his shoulder, seeking again the comfort of sleep in him. In just about every facet, she looked the splitting image of her younger brother. Except for the wild hair, Lexi's midnight colored locks were long and straight. Styled into two very long pig tails, if it weren't for the luminence, her hair might've just blended in with the background. Again, she really had no resemblence to her mother. The father's genes ran strongly through the both of them.

Cathrine chuckled. "Don't take it so personally, hon. I was just kidding." Despite how much she loved making fun of them, she also loved both of her children deeply. Alexandre and his sister Alexei were both of the Caelestinus bloodline. A line of strong, independant warriors that'd fought through many great wars on both sides. It honestly didn't matter... If there was a fight to be had, they were always seemed to be in the general vicinity of it. They had a innate ability to find a conflict like a wolf sniffing out its next meal. Fighting was in their blood and they were proud of it. Whether this was to the greater benefit of the world often varied. Regardless, the Caelestinus were always the vanguards at the head of change's relentless charge. She had overwelming confidence they'd live up to their family's heritage.

Misha giggled at the twins. The boy sitting next to her joined in on the moment of unbridled humor. "Yeah, Andre." He teased eagerly. Mouth arching into a superior smile. "Can't you tell a joke from a serious moment?"

"So says the idiot who hasn't mastered tying his own shoe laces yet..." Alexandre countered. A smirk of his own on his lips. The other boy winced slightly. Looking down in shame. Misha patted his unruly blond head comfortingly. She scowled slightly at Alexandre. "That was pretty low. You know how hard he works on that between Funbun breaks. You should apologise. Before I have get your mom to step in."

His eyes widened like prussian blue saucers. "Y-you wouldn't!" He stammered. The wrath of his mother was too great to put into words. Being right there, she honestly really didn't seem very concerned by their childish squabbles. He didn't seem to notice though. The prospect alone was too frightening.

"I would!" She said confidently. He gulped and looked to his sister for some help. Alexei unconcernedly snored the night away. "You are some help..." He muttered sarcastically.

"What will it be?" She coldly asked. "Intense pain or a simple apology?"

"F-fine!" He tried and failed to sound genuine. "I'm sorry Lyner!"

"Say again?" Lyner raised his head. Not entirely convinced.

"Don't make me say it twice, Barsett!"

"Sorry... I'm hard of hearing."

"I'm sorry! Please don't let mom kill me!"

"You're so easy to manipulate..."

"You were faking! Why you..."

The Storyteller watched the entire scene unfold quietly. She smiled to herself. The simple joys of moments like these were few and far inbetween. The beauty of in their young smiles were the few things she hadn't become jaded on. She wished for a moment these children were her own. The Storyteller supposed they were, in a way. They'd let a total stranger into the lives without judgement or demand of reason. Their innocence was one of the few last pure things left in this dead, decomposing world. Humanity, the remnants of life itself, were clinging to the final strands of what you could barely call a life. They lived on borrowed time... Everyone did, in a sense. All had their limited time on the shattered Ar Ciel. It was all just a matter of time before remaining pieces fell into an even darker abyss. A disaster that would make the tragedy of 700 years ago look like a picnic loomed above their heads like a perverbial Sword of Damocles. No one knew it, but the rope was to be cut sooner than they expected.

Being the only one with such knowlege was a harsh burden, for sure. It troubled her not though. In her long life, she'd lived with many heavy weights on her shoulders. They had yet to break her. As long as she walked this world... she wouldn't let anything happen to those children. That's just how important their lives were to her.

"FERRY... HEEEELLLOOO! AR CIEL TO THE DAYDREAMER! WE'D LIKE YOU DOWN HERE ON TERRA FIRMA, PLEASE!"

The storyteller blinked. Her recollection was shattered. She frowned deeply at the curious face so close to hers. The steelly grey eyes she looked into glimmered with mischief. She could imagine the stupidly huge grin on Cathrine's face. Anybody else she might've considered aiming a little impromtu missile at them for this violation of personal space. Luckily for Cathrine, she was a friend... Sort of.

"Hello, Cathy..." She said disdainfully. A wicked smile slowly appearing on her face. "Would you like to experience a firey demise, old friend? I can arrange that for you with ease and quickness."

"Whoa..." Cathrine quickly retracted herself from her personage. Her body and voice were ripe with faux terror. "Scary! You wouldn't wanna do that wouldja, Ferry? Not to somebody whose been a loyal friend as I have!"

"I wonder about that sometimes..." The Storyteller played along, a certain playfulness was lined in her cold tone. "With how much you make fun of my stories and talk about how boring I am to my face. Would a true friend do that?"

"It's what real friends do!" Cathrine protested, making over dramatic motions with her arms. "Just like we're doing now! Right, Ferry?"

"You're truly blessed..." 'Ferry' chuckled. A slight smile tugging on her lips. "To have such a boring friend. I don't know what you'd do with my stiff habits to rope you in, you surely would've been put to the steak and lit aflame for your annoyingly cheerful demenor."

"And you as well, ol' friend." Cathrine smiled back. Her pearly whites showing their best and brightest. "You wouldn't get away from that stuffy library of yours either. Filled with cob webs and old, dusty books. Without me getting you out there, you'd be a manless shut in."

"I guess we balance out each other's existences." The Storyteller said sarcastically. "That doesn't make us friends though. Just neccessary allies."

"You're so cruel, Ferry..."

"And sadistic. It's one of my most charming qualities." She added humorously.

The two young women shared a good laugh. Even though the final moments were few, having such people by her side made it bearable. It was one of the reasons why she still fought even today.

The children watched quietly. Giggling to themselves all the while at their guardian's exchanges. Being around them was often like having their own private comic duo playing live for them. Lyner wasn't quite getting the context of it. Misha explained it to him patiently. Lyner grinned big and laughed a bit. Alexandre simply mused on the ways he could get his sister unhinged from his arm. Alexei joyfully snoozed the time away, dreaming of what she'd do with her beloved twin tomorrow.

In the shadows beyond the luminence, a figure stirred the blackness. Cathrine's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hand darted for the hatchet she'd used moments before for an entirely different purpose. The Storyteller was also at the ready, she threw herself in front of the children to act as a protective barrier for them. Faster than lightning, both young women were very ready to do what it took to sheild their charges. Cathrine's lazer like glare was locked on the silhouette. It didn't make a sound as it approached. The figure bobbed up and down in mid air, almost as if resisting gravity. A set of many eyes blinked ominous crimson. The sense of forboding they projected did not make Cathrine's fighting stance go limp. Her desire to guard her kin was amplified by it. Her steel colored eyes became harder than diamonds. Cathrine raised her weapon for the kill.

"Stand down, Captain Caelestinus." A cool, commanding feminine voice ordered. Emerging from the shadows, the white and gold figure was bathed in luminence rendering her colors once more brilliant. She could've been described as a Valkyrie, a warrior angel of legend, decended from heaven to visit mere mortals. A massive helm covered her head, leaving only her mouth exposed. A golden head piece topped the head of her helm like the tiara of an empiress. Her face couldn't be seen through the dark blue visor sheilding what may've been some important electrical equipment. Three narrow blood red lights blinked dully on either side of the helmet. Her golden breastplate shaped to her chest shown brightly. A massive pair of featherless wings jutted out from her shoulders, covering her arms. And yet for their massive size, they did not flap. This didn't explain the reason why she could levitate. Through some unmeasureable power... She floated on air. Be it magic or science. She would probably never tell.

"Lady Shurelia!" A blond blur shot out from behind Ferry, latching himself to the levitating armor. The humannoid mouth of the armored woman let out a small gasp. Shurelia wasn't at all expecting such a fast response. The force of the sudden embrace caused her to thrown off offbalance. The soft glow of emminating from her 'feet' compensated for Lyner's unexpected attack. A gloved hand patted the boy's frizzy mane affectionately. Lyner looked up at Shurelia with a jovial grin. His hold around her metallic waist tightened. His face pressed up against her midriff. Lyner loved the feeling of her cool armor against his face. "I see your training is going well, Lyner." A loving smile tugged at Shurelia's lips. "You're much faster than last time we met..." She admitted, almost begrudingly. "I have to say you caught me off guard there."

"This is the reason why you need us, Mil Lady Admin..." Cathrine visibly relaxed along with everyone else. Chuckling lightly at the sight of Lyner almost bowling Shurelia over, she decided to give her superior a hard time. "If a ten year old can almost knock you over, I'd hate to see what a virus could do to you."

Whether or not Shurelia heard that was left hanging in the night air. The children all seemed to be excited to see Shurelia. All for very different reasons... Alexandre was facinated by her armor, he seemed to think Shurelia might've been a robot. Ferry thought maybe he should lay off the cartoons a bit. He intently tugged at Shurelia's arm. Perhaps to see if her arm were detachable for a signature rocket punch. Lyner and Alexandre constantly argued about whether or not Shurelia was a robot or a cyborg. Ferry had her money on cyborg. Shurelia claimed neither were right. Quite advantagous that she wasn't the betting type. Tugging on Shurelia's other arm, Lyner himself possessed strongest attachment to the Administrator by far. He treated the armored woman almost as if she were his mother. Shurelia strangely did not shun his affections. It was possibly the first time she'd ever seen her open her heart to another living creature. Alike creatures attracted alike, she supposed. Alexei sleepily stared up at her with quiet facination, still holding onto her twin's arm as if she were going to fall off the edge of world. Which could be a very real prospect on the Wings of Horus. It was a good thing they decided to stick to more inland Skuwat. Poor girl would've had a fit if she had to look into the Sea of Death again. Except for Misha... She stood beside Ferry, staring at the night's sky thoughtfully. Ferry knew what the girl was pondering... Fate was a cruel master. Bending even innocent children with their whole lives ahead of them to serve her feet.

_Thwack!_

"Ow!" Misha whined. Rubbing the nose Ferry had victimized with a quick flick. "What was that for?"

"You should be over with them..." Ferry said flatly, gesturing lazily to the crowd around Shurelia. "Not stinking it up here with old foggies like me. You can save the plainitive look for when you get older and have actual regrets."

"But...!" The girl went wide eyed, trying desperately to formulate an arguement with her precocious brain. Ferry would hear none of it, she shoved Misha towards the children's direction. "Go..." She said quietly, a sad smile on her bookish visage. She pushed up her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. Jade and Prussian blue lock for a moment in pure, wordless understanding. Misha offer, the ever stubborn girl, offered no protest. She simply nodded at her and went off to join her friends.

"Inferia..."

"I know, Cathrine..." The bookish woman's face hardened, she glanced over at the children and Shurelia. They were joined by a few of Shurelia's escorts... It was a rare thing to have the Administrator herself come down to the lower world. She believed the armored woman simply wanted to make sure Misha's delivery to the Tribe was done personally. It showed how little Shurelia trusted them. Not that she blamed her... If she were Eoria, she'd trust her very little also. She gestured for Cathrine to follow her. Cathrine hestantly followed, looking back at the group cautiously. It was just in Cathrine's nature to be so protective of her kin. "I wish her involvement in this silly conflict wasn't required either... Sadly, the young must always fight the battles of the old."

"We could..." Cathrine offered hopefully. The cool night wind blew through her hair. None of its normal comforts could wipe the worry from her expression.

"I know how easily we could end this..." Inferia cut Cathrine off. Not at all wanting to hear any arguement. Her voice had a commanding tone to it. It was very clear between them who was the superior. "That just is not a part of the plan. We need her knowledge if we are to accquire the Heart. I nor Shurelia know how to create one. It's a neccessary evil for the greater good..."

"For the greater good..." Cathrine did not seem to like the taste of those words on her tounge. The frown on her face deepened. "Do you think..."

"Yes..." Inferia answered with a sense of finality. She already knew what Cathrine was going to ask. They'd been over this a million times. Once the scenario was finalized, there was no changing it. Inferia's stubborn streak ran a mile high. "The chidren's participation is also key to this operation. That's why I entrusted him specifically to you. Make sure he grows up strongly. We will need his strength once he comes of age."

"Of course, Mistress Inferia..." She saw there was no obedience in her supposed submission to the plan. Not in her voice, nor in her face did it show. Strange how a hardened killer like her grew so attached to creatures so inane.

"None of that..." Inferia dismissed quietly. The quiet forest night stroll at the ended at the boundry between the small town of Skuwat and the wilderness. Soft glow of the lights inside the few houses that hadn't gone to sleep yet lit up the night. The local tavern was lively with music and cheer. The recent summer harvest was a bountiful one. All the village's hard working men gathered to celebrate a fine year and toast to another late into the night. Inferia was slightly jealous... The harvest of their own garden was far from full bloom. "I know how attached you've grown to all of them. If you train the two properly, they should be able to survive splendidly."

"..." Cathrine glowered at her. She didn't like talk of her children as pawns. Inferia only wished she understood how much she hated talking like that. Somebody had to be the logical one here. How much of a burden that was nobody fully understood.

"Don't look at me like that, Cathrine..." Inferia sighed, putting a comforting hand her friend's shoulder. She hoped Cathrine would appreciate her words. Her confidence in Cathrine and the plan she'd made couldn't be defined by mere words. "I've already calculated the odds of everything and figured it all into the plan accordingly. I don't doubt your capacity... In fact, I trust in yours completely. There is no other partner I'd rather have than you. We've worked too long and hard to see the restoration of our Empyreal Mother fail."

"Long and hard... Hehehe." Suddenly, Inferia could feel stiffness in her shoulders loosen up. Cathrine was shaking with laughter.

"Stuff it, Cathy..." Inferia's eyebrow twitched. She really didn't meant it in that context. Even if she did, it really wasn't that funny. "You're ruining my moment."

"You're just no fun, Ferry!" Cathrine somehow managed in her bouts of laughter.

"I'll show you fun once I start singing!" She smiled dangerously. By no means was it happy, the killing intent in the vein throbbing above her left eye brow was almost palpable.

"Oh no!" There was sudden distance between them. Despite the rage Inferia that washed off her friend in droves, Cathrine grinned big. It was all too much fun. "The evil master mind is going to murder me!"

"Murder? That's just the start!"

Laughter rang through out the forest with explosions. The citizens of Skuwat on that night swore the devil had come to visit them. To a little girl named Aurica watching this... It was her first taste of true power. There was no fear... Just a morbid facination of the angry bookish woman and her indescribably fast target. Before she was taken away from by her father, half of the forest of destroyed in five minutes. That was more power than Claire had demonstrated in any song she sung. Even as she was taken away by the hand hurriedly, she couldn't tear her eyes from the alight forest. Or the woman wreaking unprecidented destruction. Aurica wondered how she could gain something so indescribable. So... heated. Everytime another explosion set off, a new sun lived and died in a moment. She could feel the heated wind blowing through her hair... Whispering in her ear words only Reyvateil could understand. She desired it for herself... That hot flame no one could hope to touch without being consumed by it. That flame of a Goddess' passion...

Destiny had a funny way of intertwining even bystandards in its indescriminate threads. Aurica Nestmile would become more important to its unfolding than she ever imagined.


	2. Relocation

**Melody of Elemia: the Dance of Lance and Scythe **

**Chapter 1: Relocation**

_Eight years later..._

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Alexandre Caelestinus, Identification serial number: 65262B. Lieutenant Junior Grade Alexei Caelestinus, Identification serial number: 5672A09. Assigned to the Second Fugitive Recovery Platoon... You've been issued with official orders by central command. Effective immediately, you're to be reissued to the new Seventeenth Recon Squad. Your mission is to descend to the Wing of Horus for reconnaissance on the surface. Assess the situation to the best of your ability and report the situation via encrypted transmission. Until further notice, you're to remain in the Wings of Horus. Subtlety is paramount to this assignment; blend yourself in within the civilian populace. Keep your cover no matter the cost..."

A pair of Prussian blue eyes glared at the paper he read aloud in disgust. For what seemed like the millionth time, he snorted in disdain. His face contorted into a scowl. "What sorta bullcrap orders are these?" He demanded, crumpling up the paper and tossing it aside towards the waste basket which totally missed its intended target. "We're soldiers, not spooks! What's that old fart Leard thinking? Senility must finally be getting to him!"

"No. It makes perfect sense, Xander..." A non-committal voice sighed. Alexei Caelestinus, his twin sister, shrugged. She'd changed much over the years, Alexei decided to ditch the ridiculously long twin tails for a shorter cut. Her midnight black hair hung down just below her shoulders rather than to her butt. Alexei had grown taller, she about came to his eye level. And much more beautiful as well. She had many suitors knocking at her door. Alexei tossed them out on their asses rather violently. The really tenacious ones got worse... She claimed she was saving herself for a "Certain Somebody". Unlucky SOB... She rolled her grey blue eyes and plopped down on Alexandre's bean bag by his holographic console. "Ahhhh..." She contently sank into relaxation. Her lithe fingers danced about the transparent keyboard. She brought up a television show... Mr. Pom bounced around cheerfully, bringing out laughs and giggles from Alexei. Munching on Funbuns, she had little care or didn't seem to notice Alexandre's eye twitching in annoyance. "There's really no reason to bitch, bro. It is what it is..."

"How can you be so casual about this, Alexei?!" He hollered, stomping right over to Alexei and deactivated the console. Alexei wasn't pleased in the slightest with her brother. The tiny frown on her face was accented by Funbun crumbs on the edge of her lips. It reminded Alexandre very much of Alexei when they were children. Despite the physical growth... Alot of things about Alexei remained the same. He hated being the responsible grown up. "Especially when you're the reason this happened in the first place!"

"You're the one making a big deal out of it..." She argued back, not bothering to get up at all. She stared up at him in almost, if it were possible, lazy defiance. Alexei wasn't very concerned about their circumstances. If anything, she looked rather pleased with herself. "Think of it as an extended vacation. You've been complaining your ass off about getting leave for months now. Now, you've gotten your wish. Shouldn't you be a bit more happy about this?"

"Happy...?" He repeated Alexei's words as if the concept were entirely foreign to him. With their partnership, he might as well not comprehend. By this point, he felt like he was banging his head against the wall. The invincible wall of Alexei's devil may care attitude wouldn't give against his straight edged six inch thick skull. His head already ached enough to possibly be counted as a concussion. "How the hell am I supposed to be bloody happy about being exiled?!"

"Those are entirely your words..." Alexei said flatly through the mouthful of recently devoured Funbun. She took a second to gulp with it down before continuing. "It really depends on how you view it. You're just being a Negative Nancy whose recently been visited by her Aunt Flow. So, yeah... Ashley, strap in your tampon. 'Cause, it's gonna get worse the more you worry about it. Look at me, I'm completely chill about our reassignment." His sister animatedly gestured to herself for emphasis, rolling her eyes once again. "I've been thinking I needed a change of scenery for a while now. I got tired of chasing down runners through the same bland stretch of badly lit purple corridors after the second time."

"You know what?" Alexandre sighed in defeat, his once tense shoulders slumped. All the anger and tension he'd felt over the past two weeks drained out of him. He walked over to his bed, flopping onto it. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're absolutely right. No amount of gripping or bitching is gonna fix this situation. Nobody's to blame here..."

"Except for that stupid dragon that likes to retardedly circle around the Blastline for no conceivable reason other than to drop monster turds on us." Alexei chimed in blandly. A playful grin parted her pouty lips.

Alexandre chuckled. "Or the crappy security at the prison... You swear mom wants them to get out just to lighten her workload."

"Ooooor..." She added humorously. "Shurelia and Leard for leaving reeeeaaaally shitty security at the Gathering. That fugitive must've just took the keys while the guard was asleep after watching his boring soaps for too long and took that baby for a joy ride."

Suddenly, she was sprawled out on his bed right next to him. The bed's springs squeaked under her weight. Alexandre, who himself was sitting up, got a eye's worth of something he'd rather not think about. Alexei had matured into a fine young woman. Those stormy grey blue eyes, those sexy curves, those pouty lips... Alexandre felt his face heat up. Alexei, like a typical teenage girl, dressed rather provocatively. Not necessarily like most of them. Alexei liked to keep it simple. She wore a pair of hip strangling jean short shorts colored black like her midnight hair. Her tan funbun t-shirt crumpled up, revealing her midriff. Many black triangles assembled around her bellybutton, creating the shape of a seven pointed star. A thick black cross cut through the middle of the black star, super imposing itself diagonally over it. The cross was sharp at its every corner like a sword forged of obsidian. It, in more way more ways than one, symbolized her womanhood and her pride as a warrior. As an heiress to the Caelestinus line, she felt no need to hide it. Despite it being such a personal place, she showed it off almost as if were a challenge to the world. No matter how much the world tried... he would always defend her from the swords and arrows they cast at her. Despite any disagreements between them or differences stacked up, he would always stay true to his promise.

"Are you hot or something?" He asked suddenly, his nose crimpling in annoyance.

Alexei smirked up at him, throwing Andre a wink. Not bothering to cover up her midriff tattoo. "Why, yes. I am. Thanks for noticing."

"Not that way!" He groaned, fighting the urge to face palm at her confidence laden counter. Her swagger could really get vexing sometimes. "You remember where we live, right? In Platina where it's always friggin' cold. All the time. Every day of the year. Other than Winter, there's no other seasons. You dress like it's summer. I notice other Reyvatiels dressing more warmly than you. Don't you think there's something wrong there?"

"Awwww..." She cooed, wrapping an arm around him. "You're worried about me, aren't you Xandy? You're such a good little brother! Always looking out for his precious big sis!"

"As if..." Andre deadpanned. Somehow, he managed to pry himself away from Alexei's Kung Fu grip. Over his pain laden childhood with his sister, he'd perfected the art of escaping. "Get off my bed, wouldja? I really don't need you blowing up my only place where I can get any privacy."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault our old house got burned down!" Alexei protested, snatching up his pillow attempting to whack him with it. He deftly rolled out of the way and off the bed. He put a good distance of a few feet between them. If he had a choice, he'd like to put a few thousand stons instead of a few feet. If looks could kill... Let's just say that the length of the entire Tower was a long way down.

He grinned toothily. Andre caught the pillow thrown at him by his sister then returned the favor. "Mom did say not to practice your magic in the house!"

Alexei dodged under the pillow Andre threw at her head. A sharp look in her eyes was the last thing he saw he before he felt her impact against him. He was taken off his feet and heard the crunch of his body hitting the beanbag chair. Her arms were wrapped around him, she embraced him tightly. Alexei was shaking. He honestly didn't think he'd see this again... Last time he saw her like this... Misha was taken by the Terus.

"Lexi..." Andre reached out, and embraced her tightly in a close, comforting hug.

"I really screwed up... Again. I'm sorry, Xander. I'm dragging you down into the shitty mess I created, aren't I...? I'm the worst partner ever. I'd understand if you chose another..." She buried her face in his chest. He could feel her shudder in his arms, it was hard to believe this vulnerable girl was his sister Alexei. The normally playful, confident, lackadaisical joker sobbed salty tears into his flat grey t-shirt. His strong younger sister was a girl, a person with weaknesses just like him. Sometimes, it was hard to keep that in mind with a person as potent and gusty like Alexei.

"Nobody's blaming you..." He soothed, stroking her midnight locks in the hope it would stem the stream of tears. "You... We were just in the line of duty. Doing our best to apprehend that criminal... Nobody could've anticipated that dragon coming along. If it weren't for your magic..." He cringed at the thought of the alternative. "We would've gone up in smoke like that perp." She looked up at him with big, teary cloudy grey eyes made even overcast by her sadness. Andre hated seeing her like this, but... He had to admit those eyes still were beautiful in their own odd way. His eyes shot up to the ceiling, he honestly didn't want to get lost in them. Not when he wanted to make her downcast skies blue again. "So, look, that hole you ended up blowing into the Tower was an acceptable loss. 'Sides..." He smiled lovingly at her. Andre bit down his pride to admit the total truth. "There's nobody I'd rather have as a partner than you. It'd take Shurelia, Mom, Lyner, Ayatane and the every single friggin' Knight in Platina to stop me from going with you."

"Really...?" She asked softly in a quivering voice. She almost looked to not believe him. How long had she been holding these doubts in her? Andre could honestly not tell. Her appearance was always so outwardly unconcerned, and careless. He wondered how she did it every day. Not worry about their important responsibilities they carried out day in and day out. His opinion on her behavior was mixed. He detested her lackadaisical approach to their job and he admired it at the same time. Sometimes, when the stress was a bit too much, he wondered if he could be the same as her. He realized, after this scene of momentary vulnerability, it was all just an act. A mask to shut herself away from the world's cruel barrage of needles. It was easy not to realize how much pain Alexei was in. It made him feel like a total ass. What kind of partner was he if he couldn't realize something so obvious? It was him who was the shitty companion. Not Alexei.

"Really." He nodded solemnly. He made an inward pledge to be more attentive of her feelings. No matter how well masked. "I would never give you just lip service. You're my irreplaceable sister and partner. The Scythe half to our Lance and Scythe duo. Nobody ever would be capable of filling your shoes. That's the gospel truth, Lexi..." He looked her directly in the eye. His hard blue eyes were completely serious. No trace of falsehood or deception lay in them. He would lie for her. Never to her. His serious expression fell to the rise of a kind smile. A finger came to wipe away Alexei's tears. "...Now, please smile for me. Nothing could make me more joyful than seeing you happy."

"Heh..." Alexei sniffled, offering her brother a wry smile. Somewhere between that choked sob, there was a small laugh. "Y'know... It really makes me glad to have a stiff like you around, Xander. You always know what to do..." She tightened her tender grip around his lean frame. "And what to say..."

Andre shrugged. It was no big thing to him. It was simply his role because they were family and partners. "One of us has to be the responsible one..." He nodded slowly, patting Alexei on her head affectionately. That made him happier than anything else. Seeing her smile again... No amount of precious metals could equal the value of her golden smile.

"I love you, Xander..."

"I love you too, sis..."

Two days later...

There were no tearful goodbyes or heartfelt confessions. Without much ceremony, Alexei and Andre descended the Tower. Not that Andre expected much. They were hardly heroes. If anything, they were considered more of a menace in the ranks. Twin tornados in uniform demolishing all in their vengeful path. Not that Alexei and Andre had a hidden agenda. They disliked how things were run. That was for sure. Neither of them did their jobs with any ulterior motives in mind like revolution or insurrection. They thought a politicians work should be left to those with the needed sleazy prerequisites. The siblings simply enjoyed their assigned positions too much. With misguided enthusiasm, their tasks were executed... Messily. To this day, no prior members of the Executioner Squad equaled the combined kill ratio of the Lance and Scythe team. For a squad called the "Executioners", one would logically conclude this was a boon to the group as a whole. Make them the Aces of Aces, he Pride of Platina, Shurelia's Favorites. Or whatever other nicknames the Storyteller can produce.

Truth of the matter was that killing their targets wasn't a part of their job description. The Second Fugitive Recovery Squad, despite its malicious moniker, was in the business of shoving escaped jail birds back into their rusted cages and throwing away the key and soldering the lock closed if the offender was a particularly smarmy criminal asshole. An outsider possibly would think such a service would be unnecessary with Platina seemingly being a sparkly utopia floating up in the prime real estate area of Cloud 9 where the people sang Kumbaya all friggin' day long. That was the image the Commander and Administrator like preserving. The citizenry liked to pretend this was the status quo as well. If the civilians were to pull their fat, happy faces from their Funbuns... Which is highly unlikely since everyone loves those high fructose corn syrupy Diabetes coma inducing cakes. They'd possibly notice that things aren't quite as squeaky clean as their almighty leaders lead them to believe.

While Platina did not have a very sizeable crime rate, there were still offenders that popped up from time to time. Those caught normally were processed swiftly by the make shift court system. Justice itself, in some of the community's eyes, was questionable. Shurelia and the current working administration vehemently objected capital punishment. Last time somebody was strung up in Platina... Well, you'd just have to ask Shurelia herself. Let's just say the Land of the Sun still had both her Wings back then.

Prisoners fitted with life long sentences would get very bored after a long, long time of staring at the same wall. All of them had very long times to think. About freedom. About that Funbun they'd never get to jam in their mouth holes ever again. The current Warden loved to cut costs by any means necessary. Everyone's favorite pastry sadly didn't see the dank cells of Rebirtha Ciel Penitentiary ever again. Even between tightened cheeks, they couldn't get anything smuggled past that witch's ever watchful eye. Many decent gloves were lost in unmentionable cavities on bad days.

With tasty treats, mostly treats, and freedom in mind: the prisoners planned their escapes. Many of them were daring, thrilling great escapes worthy of their own primetime holovids. A much larger number were half baked plans so obvious that the prisoners were already intercepted even before they even left the safety of their crappy cots. The majority wished they had stayed in bed... Resulting beatings at the Warden's hands could become quite vigorous. Nine out of ten escapees spent weeks in the Intensive Care Unit. That served for enough of a deterrent for those who dared to ponder escape.

Those who were brave, or stupid enough to try had people like Alexandre and Alexei to hunt them down. These two were the last two you wanted on your trail. Lance and Scythe would hunt runners down to both ends of the Tower. This was every Agent's duty, but Lance and Scythe were a special case. Their dedication to their job almost bordered on obsession. Sometimes, an especially tricky mark would take weeks to even months to find. The Tower was a very big place... and had too many old, lost places to hide. There was no shortage of food... Monsters and other such creatures ventured inside all the time for shelter. Most Agents would sooner call in help than deal with the trouble alone. Lance and Scythe had no reservations about carrying the hunt with just the two of them. Nobody truly knew what the Duo did during those extended retrieval missions. Except... when the life monitor tracker on the subject ceased to function, there was no question what took place. Lance and Scythe really showed no remorse when they came home. They never talked about it in public or to their superiors. Their methods for completing their missions have been called into question a number of times. Officially, there has been no inquiry into these matters. Others within the higher positions within Command have turned a blind eye to this. The fact that their Mother was the Warden of the entire Platina prison system possibly had something to do with it. The Azure Witch, as she'd come to be infamously known, had certain methods of keeping mouths salivating for truth shut. Permanently, in some unofficial capacities.

This time... The siblings had bitten off more than they could chew. Not even their mother could keep them from being reassigned. Once Shurelia and the Commander spoke, their word was final. Platina shuddered and moved at their behest. There was no one else within the Tower who held such great amount of influence. There are others who could protest this fact... Only in a whisper. Hiding in the shadows... Plotting and planning their next moves...

An almost silent shish of an automatic door interrupted her thoughts. She saw a young girl kneeling before her. Her face barely lit up by the dimness of the room's monitors. Her head was bowed, a sign of the utmost devotion and submission.

"Your Ladyship..." She monotonously greeted. Her hand balled up into a fist over her heart as a salute. "I carry news..."

The woman sitting in the chair, a fine chair made of the finest in dark leathers, turned to meet her with interest dancing her Prussian blue eyes. She smiled lovingly at her servant, a dainty hand gestured for her to rise. "Speak, my child..." She commanded softly, in an almost motherly voice. There was certain sternness to it; speaking as if the girl before her were both her daughter and servant.

The young girl, no more than her teens, rose to her feet. The salute was gone. She stood there rigidly at attention. "The preparations have been made, my Mistress." The girl informed in a still plain and quiet voice. The utmost respect carved into each and every syllable. "Your transport to Harvestasha is set to leave at any moment. And I have received Doctor Laude's progress report on the Metafalica Project."

"I see..." The woman merely nodded, her elbow dug into the leather armrest and her hand propped a head filled with a thoughtful expression. The other hand's small fingers danced around a material keyboard. The clicks and clacks that followed were almost music like. Almost melodic to her. She'd always preferred the feeling of her fingers hitting the keys to the ethereal nothing she got from holosetups. It was more personal, so much more alive and meaningful than anything in this forsaken world. Her eyes went over every inch of the words that popped up on one of the many of her screens. She chuckled lightly, shaking her head at what seemed like an in joke. "For as old as he is..." She muttered fondly. "He still has a lot of piss and vigor left in him..."

"Then again..." She shrugged, talking out loud to herself more than anybody else. The woman laughed, a hand going through her lustrous silver locks. "I'm really one to talk..."

"Mistress...?" The young girl questioned. A slightly worried tone crossed her lips.

"Oh, Juniper..." The older woman glanced away from the computer screen for a moment, answering absent mindedly. "What is it?"

"Your transport is waiting for us..." Juniper reminded her carefully. "The journey will at least take us several days to a week to fully complete. I doubt Mister Luke will wait for us any longer... We're also stopping in Metafalss along the way for refueling. Not to mention you do have that appoint with..."

"Silly me..." The Mistress rolled her deep blue eyes, replying flatly. "We can't keep those self-important morons waiting... God forbid if we are a few minutes late to what's his face with the Cowlick fetish's place... He might die of an aneurism. That might not be too bad. I'm sure they'll find somebody else just as incompetent to replace him."

"I-I…" Juniper stuttered. Bowing her head deeply in apology, she feared some sort of repercussion. Juniper hadn't been working with her Mistress very long. She'd been in the organization since she could remember. The Lady's care is all the girls knew. Their mothers and their mother's mothers could recall nothing less than Her love. Her kindness was endless. Her wisdom was deeper than the Tower's entire length. Her wrath… It ended entire worlds. Stories of her Lady's many accomplishments carried across generations, creating a figure of goddess like stature.

Her Lady said nothing. The creaking of her chair gave the indication of her standing. The heels of her black pumps clacked loudly at quick pace. She moved with the grace of an angel. Something beyond such a heavenly body. Juniper allowed herself but a glance of the Mistress. Her Ladyship was a woman outstanding beauty. Long flowing silver hair was pulled up into a conservative braid that gave her a refined and strictly professional look. Those silver locks glowed almost blue in the dim lighting. Prussian blue eyes glinted with a vast knowledge deep as the fabled oceans of ages past. Peaking over a set of a thin brass framed lenses, they gazed on her neutrally. Giving no indication of her true intent. Her expression was the same… Though for a moment, Juniper swore she witnessed a ghost of a smile. Mischievousness flashed on those rosy lips.

Thwack!

"Ow!" A sudden pain came onto her nose. She'd forgotten her Mistress was also a reported goddess of mischief. The Mistress smiled fully, satisfied with her work. Patient grace contained in her smooth gait, the door hissed open in front of her without any needed command. If not for the knowledge of the technology behind it, one would assume the Mistress' extraordinary aura ordered it to move.

Long silvery braid swinging lazy behind her, the Mistress looked back to Juniper. That playful smile still on her lips, she called to Juniper in a motherly tone. "Let us go, Juniper."

"Yes, Mistress!"

Leaving the dimness of her room for the fake brightness of the illuminant lighting, the Mistress' thoughts wandered back to Lance and Scythe. What could those two possibly get into on the way over? She giggled to herself lightly. She could only imagine, truthfully.

_Whatever __happens__, _she thought humorlessly. _I'm __sure __they'll __be __fine…_

No matter how many times she told herself the same thing over and over again… The mantra didn't quell the worry rising in her stomach. This would probably be the first time in months she took an eye off them. They were hardly children… Both were battle hardened veterans trained by the finest in Platina. Still, they were the same pair of twins… Alexandre was a messy haired brat with wild nature comparable with his father's. The tiny lazy looking little girl armed and dangerous by a temper that followed even into adulthood. Andre, she imagined would keep things copasetic… Keep his sister's temper in check. In some capacity… His wildness complimented his sister's temper. He learned how to control it. Though buried, it was still there. Waiting to unleashed in battle again in concert with Alexei's boiling passion. Fusing into a tornado of cracking untamed lighting, and torrid flames.

After years of watching the twin's progress, she should've known better. Like a mother of those children, worry tore at her regularly. She always swore she'd never, ever have ones of her own. Sharing her life with them proved the notion wrong. Despite having no blood ties to them, she still felt strongly for them. Just like the girls under her care. Despite the strength of it, she knew all had to come to an end.

A bitter smile tugged at her lips. All too soon.

Alexei sighed, trying her best to contain her annoyance. Her failure at much needed containment, manifested in her strained voice. Once again, the vexing question was asked for what the perhaps the hundredth time.

"Are we there, yet?"

A smile manifested at seeing her brother's brow twitch in response. A twin to her oh so annoying question. The one hundredth and twenty-seventh, to be exact. He let out a long suffering sigh. "No, Alexei…" He tried to keep his voice even. Irritation was winning out. "We're nowhere near bottom. If anything we're only near the middle, we should be near Pheyna Gate soon enough."

"Thanks for the sitrep, bro." Alexei chirped. Humming to herself a happy little song, she gleefully watched his brow twitch some more. She admired his staunch determination in staying calm up to this point. Which made it all the more enjoyable to watch him blow. She loved her brother dearly, but couldn't help doing stuff like this. His anger, a lot times, was simply priceless.

She suppressed a laugh. Alexei needed an out, by this point. They'd been marching down this friggin' Tower for days. Just two… Maybe three. Four? Alexei was too lazy to look out on the horizon. Most of their descent, she'd been on auto pilot. Letting her brother take care of the navigation. Even fighting… The monsters were so weak that it made her favorite pass time boring.

A little skip in her step, she followed her brother. Alexei watched her brother grow over the years. Eagerly following him up to this point. Waiting for him to become the reliable young man suitable for her. And only her. Yes, that was right. Alexei loved Alexandre! More than a brother, more than a friend, more than family. Alexei really didn't know how to define her love for him. Only thing she recognized was her burning passion for her partner. It was the end all and be all for her.

Not that she was obsessed. She just loved him. Simple as that.

Alexei let out a tiny laugh. Andre continued to ignore her in return. Despite how much he'd grown, he was pretty much the same person. A more reliable, mature guy. Still, he was her Xander none the less. Andre tried to hide his childish past behind a cool, professional front. Platina's small community could see through his façade pretty easily. As a kid, Andre was known for his untamed mane of black hair. It only served as a warning for his equally wild nature. If curiosity killed the cat, Andre should've been dead a hundred times over. His sense of adventure led him to places where few dared to tread. Above and below the safety of Platina, many dangers lurked. Andre returned from his adventures bloody and dirty always with a proud smile. Startling the adults beyond their threshold of worry, he received scolding, hugs, kisses and well-earned punishment. Somehow, it was always worth it. Alexei always guessed his wanderlust was why he joined the Knights.

The untamable hair that was his trademark had been broken down into a more manageable state. The wonders of hair gel prevailed, slicking it back into a more business like profile. Behind the professional front, one could still see the wild soul truly lying behind in his sea deep Prussian blue eyes. Waves of anticipation swirled on the surface. Despite how much he complained, she knew he loved their outing. The weeks spent pent up at home had made him restless. Alexei amusedly watched him pace around the house like a formerly wild lion caged. Alexei shook with her own anticipation. Given a chance to cut loose, she could think of no better person to go wild with than Xander.

Alexei grinned. The evening light around them darkened, the dark purple corridors of the tower's innards were the only source of dim lighting. They walked avoiding the traps and pitfalls provided by unsafe walk ways. Whatever the intent of the designer when Ar tonelico was first erected, it sure wasn't safety. One misstep could send a distracted wanderer on a plummet straight to the bottom.

"Finally…" Andre groaned. They came to a stop, one final obstacle stood between them and the outside world. One big, gaudy stab of jewels called Pheyna Gate. It was the final divider between the Upper and Lower divisions of Ar tonelico. Hundreds of years ago, an agreement was made between the Teru Tribe fortified in the Middle section of Em Pheyna and the Apostles snootily hanging above all in Platina. Part dragon, part humanoid, and twenty-five percent tight asses… The final amount was just a supposition Alexei had made a based on observations she'd made since she was a child.

The Teru were a tribe of dedicated warriors sworn to not letting anyone getting in or out of Ar tonelico. Even letting a single Apostle through the gates was a challenge. All kinds of red tape needed to be waded through in order to do something so simple. Permissions needed to be approved from Command, a stamp from Leard when he had the time to tear himself from his own political butt hole. And an indifferent shrug from Shurelia when they could actually find her. First two were easy enough seeing as how they wanted Alexei and her brother out with gusto. Third was probably a trial straight from the 12 Trials of Gideon. The Teru Chieftain, the single tightest butt hole in the entire tribe, needed to snap his fingers to get his minions to push aside the damn gaudy rock. Final was doubtful, very doubtful. The Sea of Death opening to reveal a magical land of unicorns and chocolate poms. As impossible as the Blastline suddenly raining Strawberry Funbuns on the world rending a peace where not a single prisoner escapee needed an ass handing.

Alexei prepared a perfect little white smile. Andre rolled his eyes, his own face becoming expressionless. Might as well try.

Alexei stalked over, biting back a sigh. Mentally, she acknowledged the need to get this over with. Glancing over at Andre, she offered a cheery smile. "Mind if I do the honors, Xander?" Andre grimaced at her faux sugary tone. He merely shrugged. Seemingly indifferent, she guessed he didn't care who did what. Events would probably turn out the same anyway.

She noticed a ghost of a smile on Andre's lips. He delivered it evenly. Still, there was humor in his deep blue eyes. "Just don't piss them off too much, alright?"

Alexei giggled. "Since when am I ever anything but pleasant?"

Andre snorted lightly, deciding not to dignify it with a response. Alexei playfully grinned in return. Her brother pretended not to acknowledge what happened next. He crossed his arms over his chest, patiently waiting for the ensuing disaster. You'd figure that it should be the other way around... Alexei was supposed to be the older one. Oh well, more fun for her.

Lights glimmered on a console several feet away. Alexei covered the distance with pep in her step. Humming the same jaunty tune that could become a hellish rump roast in the instance power was applied. A small laugh rose in her throat. "Rump roast... Hehehe..."

Andre silently followed. For a moment, she thought she heard a snicker out of him. Maybe it was simply her imagination. Her lithe fingers lit the console keys in the dimness. The holographic interface thrummed to life. A flash of light summoned a translucent figure tinged in light blue. The foot tall humanoid figure glared at them. Reptilian tail swung impatiently behind him. "What do you humans want?" It hissed. They couldn't make out its expression past a cloth hiding the lower half of the face. It didn't take a much to figure they weren't welcome. Body language and tone spoke everything about a Teru's opinion of Humans. Neither really gave a damn about cultural conflicts. Alexei just knew Terus generally were jerks. Alexei generally treated others like how they treated her. Like receives like...

Alexei smiled innocently, gently answering the Teru's question. "I'd like to place an order, please. I'll take two cheese burgers, strawberry shakes. Oh, and hold the pickles. I friggin' hate pickles."

The Teru's eyes widened like saucers. For a moment, those clear eyes went through a wide array of emotions. One straight evolution from confusion to anger. His vehemence showed with a bestial snarl. "What're you even saying, human? This is no place for consumption."

Alexei kept her perfectly innocent smile. Andre stepped forward. He touched her shoulder lightly. She sighed inwardly. It truly was like him to interrupt her fun right when it was getting good.

She intently watched none the less. He stared blandly down on the image. Like usual, he was unflappable under any tension. Even the Teru's murderous glare wasn't much to him. "Listen, sir." He began to explain. His dulcet tones were perfectly calm and controlled. "We were sent here by Platina command. My partner and I need to get to the Lower World. Command's sending us on a very important mission down there."

"Hmph…" The hologram grunted out harshly. His tail lashed about impatiently behind him. "Your rank, serial ID, name, and approval code." Alexei stayed rolling her stormy grey eyes. No please there. What a polite specimen…

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Alexandre Caelestinus…" Andre rattled off his approval code monotonously. Everything about it was simply a bore. Her attention faded after several moments. It only came back when she felt Andre's expectant stare on her. Alexei did the same… except in a sweet, cheery little voice. It seemed to irk the Teru some. That was the best part of it.

"Mm…" The Teru operator's clear eyes narrowed on them accusingly. Man, did this guy sleep on the wrong side of the bed? Did somebody steal his Funbun? From the glare he was giving them, they might as well have broken into his house. Incinerated his bed with extreme metal Song Magic prejudice, and stolen every sweet within ten stons of him. She could go for both right now…

Andre raised a dark eyebrow. He seemed mildly curious about the killing intent. Like the Teru had an interesting fact to tell him. Threatening intent aside, she was curious herself. "What?"

"You humans do not have clearance to descend…" The always angry Teru informed them rudely of their supposed infraction. "Do NOT return unless you have the proper codes!"

Suddenly, the image winked out of sight. The terminal lost its light with that loss. Alexei guessed that he must have run a remote shutdown. She finally lost the smile, and ditched the nice girl mask entirely. She sighed, rolling her eyes finally. "What a dick…"

Andre lost his mask also. He scowled bitterly. "Indeed…" He concurred easily, letting off a careless shrug. "Well, it's not like we ever let bureaucratic bull like this stop us. Let's rock and roll, sis. You know plan D."

Alexei felt a huge grin tug on her lips. She was honestly surprised by this. He never let her cut lose totally. "Are you friggin' serious, dude?" She asked seriously, feeling her mouth hang open out of true awe. "Like blow the crap out of this stupid rock? 'Cause I'd totally destroy the ever living Poms outta this gaudy bastard!"

Andre merely nodded. Alexei almost tackled her brother to the ground. She just restrained herself to a slight takedown hug. She felt him sway slightly under her weight. His broad shoulders were strong as always. "I love you, Xander!" She squealed happily, hugging him even tighter. "You're the best brother ever!"

"I've got two terms, though…"

Alexei lost her sweet little smile. She put some distance between them. Alexei sulked childishly. "You know how to put a damper on my parade, bro..."

Andre waved a calmly dismissive hand. Shaking his dark haired head, he smirked thinly. "There's going to be plenty of asses to kick between us. And crap to blow up. If we're going to do this, we need to be smart about this."

Alexei's slight shoulders slumped in disappointment. Much like he'd told her Santa was their mother coming home drunk again after a Christmas party. She sighed lightly, not entire convinced. "The smart way doesn't sound nearly as fun."

Andre didn't argue. He laughed. "I gotta agree. I prefer that, too. It's the only way we can do this without dying. I'm pretty attached to living, if you haven't noticed."

Alexei let out a tiny giggle. She folded her arms underneath her chest, relaxing her posture. For all intents and purposes, Alexei was all ears. "Let's hear it…"

A blast rang out in all corners of the tower's 1,293rd floor. Alexei couldn't have been happier. The dust cleared, revealing a nicely rendered large hole. Being a Reyvatiel had its advantages. It gave you an excuse to blow the living crap out of anything. No one generally complained as long as you aimed it at the right target.

When the dust cleared, Andre came out of his hiding place cautiously. He gaped at the hole, and shook his head after a few long moments. "Well," he sighed. "I did say to make a hole. Just not that big…"

Light filtered through the once dark corridor. The warmth of the sun felt like a reward to Alexei. Especially after all the crap they had to deal with over the past month. She found herself grinning widely, pride clearly showed in her happy tones. "You're just jealous…" she made a faux pout. "Jealous of my of mad demolition skills."

Andre grinned from ear to ear. That was the boyishly mischievous Cheshire smile she valued so much. "I am…" he laughed. "I just might curl up in a ball, and cry in my emo corner."

Alexei snorted humorously. "That's several thousand stons up. I am not going back up there because you feel sorry for yourself."

Andre padded over to the newly rendered hole in the wall. He took a moment to take in the genuinely stunning view. He could see land; Genuine land below. It was awesomely breathtaking to see the fields of green through the clouds. That was organic beauty you never saw on the tower. Alexei joined him, whistled shrilly. It was just as impressive as she remembered. "That's a long way down…"

Andre shrugged carelessly. "We've both endured longer falls. Like that one time…"

Alexei rolled her eyes, shivering at the memories. "Let's not…" she pleaded. "We almost died that time."

Andre grabbed her hand. Its strong yet gentle grip was very comforting. "I'm here…" he assured her. Looking her in the eye with those brightly focused baby blues. "And you've gotten way better at your magic. I'll put my faith in your skills. Like always."

Those words all put it in perspective for her. They only shared a confident look, and a small nod. Leaping off into the sky, all they could do was depend on their faith in each other.


End file.
